Only 70 lungs
by Only70lungs
Summary: Une fiction sur le personnage de "Nos étoiles Contraires" de John Green. Hazel Grace Lancaster, 18 ans, ses poumons, ses parents, son cancer et son quotidien


Chapitre 1 :

J'ai rêvé que je courais. Pour de vrai. Je courais sur un sol agréable et frais. Des ombres glissaient sur mes bras et le vent faisait onduler les branches des arbres. Je courais et je m'écoutais respirer. Un sifflement profond, régulier, qui sortait de ma bouche pour y pénétrer à nouveau, aspiré par mes poumons. Je sentais mes poumons comme jamais auparavant. Des poumons neufs, guéris. Deux beaux poumons roses, dont les mouvements réguliers apportaient à mon corps tout l'oxygène dont il avait besoin. Mais soudain je m'écroulais, pliée en deux par une douleur déchirante qui me vrillait la potrine. Je m'étendais, inerte, face contre terre, la bouche ouverte dans une attitude terrible. Morte.

Je me suis réveillée en sueur, paniquée. Il était encore tôt, le réveil n'affichait pas 10h. Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, je suis restée étendue dans mon lit, le BiBap soufflant dans mon nez avec une régularité parfaite. Je n'aimais pas trop cet appareil, qui me volait ma respiration. C'était frustrant de sentir un air froid et mécanique entrer de force dans vos poumons et en être aspiré ensuite, de la même façon. J'ai pensé à ce que j'avais prévu de faire de ma longue journée de rien du tout. Avaler mes 5 doses de médicaments, essayer de respirer, prendre mon Phalanxifor de manière inconsciente, voir Kaitlyn, voir maman, regarder TMU (Top Model USA), relire Une Impériale Affliction, tâcher de manger ce que mes parents me supplieront d'avaler durant les 3 futurs repas quotidiens.

J'ai finalement débranché le BiBap et retiré le masque qui était arnaché à mon visage, réussi à attraper mes lunettes d'oxygène. J'ai placé les deux petits embouts en plastique dans mes narines et j'ai fait passer le tube derrière mes oreilles. Puis j'ai ouvert le robinet de la bombonne d'oxygène et ai réglé le débit au maximum. Là j'ai dû faire une pause pour reprendre mon souffle. Faire tout cela m'avait épuisé. J'avais arrêté l'oxygénation le temps de placer ma canule. Et triffouiller le robinet de ma bonbonne avait aussi pris du temps. Je ressentais déjà le manque d'oxygène. Une brûlure du crâne, qui s'étendait ensuite aux yeux, brouillant parfois ma vue. La douleur se logeait ensuite dans ma poitrine et s'élançait dans mes muscles, que l'effort avait fatigué. En vérité, mon quotidien n'est que gradation de douleur depuis quelques années. Mais bon, c'est un quotidien comme un autre.

J'ai enfilé une veste et me suis dirigée vers la cuisine, où maman lisait une revue. Je parie qu'il s'agissait d'une brochure sur le cancer et ses soit-disant effets secondaires. Elle buvait une tasse de thé, elle avait l'air normal. Quand je dis normal, je pense pas trop préoccupée, inquiète ou déprimée. J'aurais voulu demeurer là, cachée, pour l'observer dans cette paisibilité. Paisibilité bien mise à mal, je dois l'avouer. Par ma faute, qui plus est.

\- Salut.

Maman a tourné la tête vers moi et a sourit. Elle avait l'air radieuse.

\- Hazel !

Elle s'est levée et m'a montré la table du petit déjeuner. Comme un défi.

\- Assied-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci. Laisse maman, je vais me débrouiller.

Elle s'est rassise, m'observant avec intérêt. Là débutait le grand challenge de la journée, après respirer : Manger.

On a découvert que j'avais un cancer de la thyroïde quand j'avais 13 ans. Stade 4, phase terminale. On sait tous ce que ça veut dire. Opérations, dissection radicale du cou, retrait des zones touchées, rayons, chimio, encore des rayons. Il y a eu un mieux. Puis, tout a empiré. On a trouvé des métastases dans mes poumons, de l'eau a commencé à les emplir de façon régulière et incontrôlable. J'étais incapable de respirer et j'ai fini en soins intensifs avec une pneumonie. Finalement, après que tout le monde a cru me voir mourir pour de bon, mon cancérologue, le Dr Maria a réussi à retirer du liquide de mes poumons. J'ai repris des forces, ai recommencé à manger. Le phalanxifor m'a été préscris quotidiennement et plus rien n'avait changé depuis.

Je vivais donc avec un cancer de la thyroide, des métastases aux poumons, une canule à oxygène dans le nez 24/24h reliée à une bonbonne que je trimballais partout, mes parents sur le qui-vive et TMU. J'aurais dû y passer depuis longtemps, mais le Phalanxifor a induit une dose d'ambiguité dans mon cas. Je vivais toujours, le problème c'est qu'il était impossible de savoir pour combien de temps encore.

J'ai tourné la tête vers ma mère. Elle me regardait toujours. J'ai fait glisser deux toasts dans mon assiette. Courage.

\- Là. Tu es contente ? lui ai-je lancé

\- Comblée.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Maman a ri.

\- Il t'en faut peu, murmurai-je

Je me suis assise face à elle. On avait un rdv prévu chez le kiné dans l'après-midi, un autre chez le pneumologue. Rien que d'y penser m'épuisait. J'ai comencé à manger, sans appétit, en regardant la vie, qui semblait n'exister que dehors, au-delà de la fenêtre. Le toast était assez bon, le beurre avait fondu et imbibé le pain grillé, ce qui apportait un goût sucré, frais et crémeux à l'ensemble. C'était pas mal.

J'ai saisi les boites de médicaments devant moi.

Je réalisais soudain que l'avantage de ce rdv chez le kiné, c'est que je raterai une séance au groupe de soutien. Le groupe de soutien était un groupe de jeunes cancéreux qui se réunissaient une fois par semaine pour raconter leur vie de cancéreux, leur bataille, leur défaite. Rien que d'y penser me donnait envie de vomir. Mais la perspective de le râter me rendait... Presque heureuse. Ce que je n'avais guère expérimenté depuis longtemps. Je ressentis quelque chose d'agréable, presque du bien-être. J'ai fini mes toasts en essayant de respirer en rythme, ce qui était impossible, puis j'ai quitté la table et dit à Maman que j'allais prendre une douche.

Devant les escaliers, je me suis penchée vers ma bonbonne d'oxygène, j'ai glissé mes doigts sous la lanière et j'ai fait basculer le poids de ma bonbonne sur mon épaule d'un coup de rein. Puis j'ai agrippé la rampe d'escalier et j'ai commencé mon ascension. Je connaissais cet escalier par coeur, mes poumons et mon coeur aussi. J'ai gravi les premières marches sans trop d'encombre, mais arrivée à la moitié, le manque d'oxygène s'est fait ressentir. J'ai ralentis, mais sans m'arrêter, car je savais que maman me regardait depuis la cuisine, et je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre me proposer de porter ma bonbonne ou de contacter le Dr Maria pour modifier mon traitement ou je ne sais quoi.

Alors j'ai continué. Arrivée en haut, certaine que ma mère ne me voyait pas, je me suis assise par terre, adossée au mur. J'ai fermé les yeux en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, des petits points lumineux avaient envahi les coins de mon champs de vision. J'avais mal, une brûlure naissait dans mon crâne, en manque d'oxygène. Le vertige naissait depuis ma poitrine, pour vriller mon cerveau, brouiller ma vue, brûler mon corps. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, je sentais mon t-shirt tressaillir à chacune de ses folles pulsations. J'avais peur de vomir aussi, ce qui pouvait m'arriver après un repas. Fermant la bouche, j'ai tenté de retrouver un rythme de respiration convenable. Puis je me suis levée et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bains.


End file.
